


Roses with Cupid

by vrcticmonkeys



Series: Flowers with Wolves [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Jooheon, Omega Yoo Kihyun, appearances by nct members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrcticmonkeys/pseuds/vrcticmonkeys
Summary: "Are you single? Looking for your potential mate? Lonely, without a date or plans? if YES, apply to be one of 10 lucky candidates for the GREATEST date night of your life!"or, in which Jooheon applies for a dating app roaming around his university, hoping that he'll finally have a chance to talk to the hot alpha everyone else seems to crushing onABO Dynamics





	1. Ch 1: Application

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy! A few notes before you begin reading:  
> This story contains pretty standard Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics  
> ^I'll try to explain some things, but others will be pretty straightforward.  
> Possibility of smut  
> When I say football,= soccer. Wasn't sure which word to use, but I decided to go with football, so keep in mind!  
> Not sure if I'll necessarily be adding other ships to this story, although I'm leaning towards possible Changkyun/Wonho.  
> This is only going to be two, MAYBE three chapters at most. Unless you guys would like me to delve into this story more, in that case please leave your comment down below!

Are you single?

Looking for your potential mate?

Lonely, without a date or plans?

Or all of the above?

If YES, then come on down to Room 123- Red Ladies’ Club Room to fill out an application for a chance to have the GREATEST date night of your life with your future boo! Only 10 lucky singles will be compatible, so don’t wait up and sign up now! *application includes mandatory questionnaire and screening, as well as fee of $25; all proceeds will go to 1 lucky winner!

*any questions and concerns can be addressed by any club member

 

Jooheon finishes reading the flyer, before handing it back with a shake of his head to his best friends, Kihyun and Changkyun. He had just unwrapped his homemade lunch, ready to dig in when they’d come barreling to his spot like excited puppies, weaving through the throng of people walking around campus. They’d shoved the flyer right into his face, both yapping loudly about how all three of them should sign up to see if even one of them would get lucky.

 

Now Jooheon just sighs, before laying a very pointed look onto the duo. “You guys do know the likelihood of any of the three of us getting picked is practically zero percent? C’mon guys, please be realistic.”

 

Changkyun pouts, crossing his arms over his chest in indignation. “I think we have a pretty good chance…”

 

Jooheon sighs again, before placing a comforting hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. “Kyun, think about it. For one thing, we’re a bunch of omega STEM geeks. Do you honestly think the Red Ladies are going to pick us out of all the other candidates? For one, I’m pretty sure the first thing they look for is someone attractive, and I’m sorry to say we’re significantly lacking in that department. Second of all, think about how many other omegas are applying; this sounds like the type of thing we’re supposed to like. Now imagine the ratio of omegas, betas and alphas applying; omegas is most likely the highest number of applicants, followed by the other two. We statistically don’t stand a chance. Last of all, a $25 fee? And that’s just to apply? Sounds like a scam honestly, they’re probably going to rake in a bunch of money and then only choose people they personally know.”

 

Kihyun twists his mouth, but nods his head in agreement. “He has a point, Kyunnie. What would they gain if they picked us?”

 

Changkyun looks away at those words, looking more annoyed than anything as he says, “You guys are so...where is your faith? Is it so hard to believe that even one of us could get picked?”

 

Kihyun and Jooheon look at each other, before simultaneously telling him, “Yes.”

 

Changkyun scoffs but doesn’t bother saying anything more, and the three friends sit in silence, the topic already slipping from their busy minds.

 

The rest of the week passes in quite a blur, if Jooheon’s busy schedule is anything to go by. Friday consists of only going to two classes, and then Jooheon is free for the weekend. Well, besides all of the coursework he has due in a couple of days, but Jooheon doesn’t really want to think about that.

 

He’s looking through his busy genda, having arrive ten minutes before to his class like he usually does, accompanied only by two giggling girls sitting some seats in from of him, and some other students dispersed throughout the relatively empty classroom. He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop on the conversation of his classmates, but there really isn’t much else that Jooheon can focus on at the moment. Besides, these girls always have something interesting to say.

 

“Did you hear that some of the football team was roped into participating in the Roses with Cupid event?” one of them says, Jooheon thinks her name is Yerim but can’t really remember.

 

The other girl, Kim Jiwoo or something along those lines, audibly gasps, finding Yerim’s words gasp-worthy. Jooheon resists the urge to gasp as well, if he’s being honest, because he can’t honestly believe that the football team would do something like participate in that thing Changkyun wanted to. But, he doesn’t make any indication that this news stuns him, and instead pays closer attention to see if Yerim will elaborate, keeping his eyes trained on his notebook so as not to cause suspicion.

 

“Yeah, I know! I couldn’t believe it either! But it’s true, apparently one of them really needs the money for a really important surgery or something, and so like four of them agreed to be official dates!” Yerim gushes, obviously very pleased at her friend’s reaction.

 

“So how does that work then? You said official dates, so you mean whoever applies has a chance to land a date with one of them?” Jiwoo asks, placing a dramatic hand over her face.

 

Yerim nods enthusiastically, and stops to lean into her friend, holding her breath as she reaches the climax of her exciting news, “I heard Chae Hyungwon is one of them.”

 

Jiwoo squeals, earning a look from another classmate, but it’s obvious she doesn’t care, if her high-pitched giggle is anything to go off of. Jooheon has his hands wrapped to cover his own mouth, trying his best to not make a noise, for fear of them finding out he was eavesdropping. He slowly lifts his hands to cover the rest of his face, which he knows must be burning red.

 

Chae Hyungwon.

 

The object of Jooheon’s every fantasy since he began attending uni.

 

Chae Hyungwon, with a presence that just screamed alpha, also known as a football extraordinaire, extremely handsome, with a smile dazzling enough to make anyone weak at the knees. Weak enough to have Jooheon on his knees, if Hyungwon ever asked.

 

He’d interacted with the alpha classmate some times during the two years he’d been attending university, but the interactions were very much hyped up in Jooheon’s imagination.

 

They’d been lab partners for his intro to physics class, and when he’d been assigned to the alpha beauty, he swears his pheromones started acting crazy. He’d never experienced something like it, the way his body heat involuntarily turned up, causing him to feel stuffy in what he was wearing. And when Hyungwon had turned to smile at him in greeting, he had turned away, blushing furiously at the gaze, feeling himself involuntarily bare the back of his neck at the statuesque beauty. Hyungwon had apologized profusely, grabbing Jooheon by the collar of his shirt to lift his head up, telling him he didn’t need to submit to him. He had apologized for having released so much alpha pheromone, claiming it was something he was working on, and told Jooheon he had been avoiding omegas so that this kind of thing wouldn’t happen.

 

“All this means is that I’m going to get better practice at handling this, since we’re basically going to be glued to each other’s side all semester,” Hyungwon had said, flashing a dazzling smile.

 

Hyungwon had managed to pull his own weight during the class, but, to be honest, Jooheon would have gladly done all of the work if it meant seeing Hyungwon smile at him. They’d brushed hands at times, when they needed to pass one lab instrument or tool to the other, and Jooheon can still remember what that felt like. His hands were huge, fingers long and calloused from playing sports, large enough to engulf both of Jooheon’s clasped hands in one of his.

 

Jooheon hates to admit that he’d thought of those hands more than once after that semester had been over, late at night, when his heats would be especially unbearable even with suppressants

 

After that physics class, they’d parted ways, Jooheon dangerously in love with him, and Hyungwon, well, probably had already forgotten what his name even was. But Jooheon didn’t care, that interaction was enough to keep him him going all these months.

 

Jooheon didn’t bother thinking twice. He knew he had to try getting that date with Hyungwon, no matter what kind of morals he was throwing out the window. So, as soon as class ended, without giving it a second thought, he marched himself directly to the Club Room that’d been listed on the flyer Changkyun had brought him, and queued up behind the line of omegas who had had the same idea as Jooheon.

 

It wasn’t until he was almost next in line, that he shook his head, wondering what the hell he was doing. He looked at all of the omegas in line, delicate and pretty, with scents that would definitely attract such a powerful alpha as Hyungwon, before glancing down quickly at himself. Who was he kidding, there was no way he’d ever get picked over any of them. Not to mention, he didn’t even know if Hyungwon was definitely a part of the dates. What if the club organizers end up setting him up with some asshole alpha, and all Jooheon would do is think about Hyungwon on the date? No, this was definitely a mistake.

 

Jooheon makes a move to step out of the line, but someone comes up to him just before he has the chance to do so. She’s not too tall, but her presence definitely screams alpha, it’s powerful enough to make Jooheon shrink back in line. She smiles sweetly at him, and Jooheon is afraid to think about what that smile could mean.

 

“Hello, I’m Bae Irene, official president of the Red Ladies!” she bows, causing Jooheon to do so as well, finding her presence too nerve-wracking to try to disrespect her in any way. “You’re actually the ideal candidate that we were looking for today, so I’ll personally be in charge of your application! Come, follow me.”

 

Bae Irene doesn’t leave this is a question, so Jooheon has no choice but to be dragged by her into the Red Ladies’ club room, amid pouting looks from the omegas still in line. He’s taken into a different office within the club room, which clearly belongs to the club president. She sets him down in the only chair facing her desk, before she starts to pull paperwork out around her.

 

Jooheon sees this as his chance to mention that she’s probably mistaken him for someone else, that he’s probably not what they’re looking for, so he can escape before he has to pay for something he knows he’s not getting picked for.

 

“Listen, I think...I think I made a mistake.” The strong resolve Jooheon had had all left when Irene made eye contact with him, and now he’s not sure if he can get all the words out. No, he told himself, he has to.

 

“I think you mistook me for someone else. I-I wasn’t supposed to apply, but I heard someone...someone I like was going to, and thought I honestly had a shot, but looking at tht line, I don’t stand a chance. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way. Sorry for wasting your time.” Jooheon bows, never raising his eyes from the floor until he’s near the door, which is when Irene decides to tsk.

 

“I think _you’re_ confused, Jooheon. You see, one of our official date candidates specifically requested he be paired up with you should you apply. So, how about you sit down and let me ask the questions, and then decide if you still want to walk away,” Irene tells him, voice soothing and enchanting enough to make Jooheon let his guard down. He doesn’t dare make eye contact, wanting to ask how she even knew who he was, but nods his head wordlessly, shuffling back to sit in the chair. Irene smiles at him, and clicks her pen to begin the questionnaire.

 

“So I’ll just ask a couple of questions so that we can make the date as tailored to your interests and your dates’ as possible, so answer as honest as you can. Name and status?”

 

“...Lee Jooheon, omega.”

 

“Major and Year?”

 

“Second Year Bio Major.”

 

“Course Schedule?”

 

The questionnaire is pretty standard, and Irene drones on asking Jooheon’s likes and dislikes, what he likes to do in his free time, what kind of qualities he looks for in a person, and the like. The more questions he’s asked, the more he begins to forget he even applied for Hyungwon, and answers keeping only his own best interests in mind.

 

After the questions are done, Irene glances over it one more time before smirking. “I’d say we have a candidate that you matched up pretty well with. If you get chosen, we will send a letter to you during one of your classes on Valentine’s Day, along with balloons or something else that the candidate has chosen to give you. There will be specific instructions that you need to follow inside the letter, which we have planned, with help from the candidate of course. Keep in mind that you pay the fee now, so if you back out, you have to let us know so that you don’t leave the other person stranded. Does that sound good?”

 

Jooheon nods, trying to wrap his brain around everything. Irene said he had a chance. She didn’t say with who, but there must have been someone. Jooheon hoped with all his might that it could be Hyungwon, but he knows the possibilities of that are slim. Well, at least he’ll probably get a date out of this.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeS I know this is late, please forgive me y.y and enjoy!

Jooheon ended up never mentioning entering the Roses With Cupid event to Kihyun or Changkyun, having been bombarded with schoolwork that weekend that it had unintentionally slipped his thoughts. The weekend had passed in a relative blur, and before Jooheon knew it, it was already Thursday, the final due date to turn in his research paper for his biology lecture class. He had spent all night reviewing and perfecting it, only getting about three hours of sleep in the process, but he thought it was definitely worth it.

Feeling confident in his work, he only just had time to shower before class and throw on whatever clothing he had laying around before rushing to get to class on time to turn in the paper. When he finally arrived at the large lecture hall, most of the class seemed to already be there, sitting as they waited for the professor to show up.

Jooheon made his way to his usual seat to place his things down before he went to the front of the lecture hall to place his completed paper on top of the growing stack already there. When he spun to make his way back to his seat, he heard a loud commotion outside the door, and hurried to his seat, figuring that the commotion was just the professor finally getting to class.

But no.

In came a very pretty girl, looking completely out of place among the rest of the class due to the fact that she was struggling to carry in a large bouquet of roses and sunflowers, along with a stuffed bear as big as her small frame. She paid no mind to all of the very obvious stares she was getting, and instead seemed to look around the lecture hall for someone in particular, sniffing every now and then.

Jooheon glanced away from her as soon as he saw her eyes gliding around the lecture hall, not wanting to grab any attention in the way she did. But luck was definitely not on his side, for her leveled clack of footsteps made their way directly to his row, halting in front of his seat as they waited for Jooheon to look up.

He does, and the girl smiles when he makes eye contact, teeth glowing that it's almost painful to look away.

"Lee Jooheon, congratulations on winning a date with one of our eligible bachelors for our Roses With Cupid event! You were selected from a very competitive pool of other contestants, and have every right to feel honored! Here are the gifts your date has decided to send you, along with this card. Please make sure to read the contents of it as soon as you can! And don't forget, you are to join the Red Ladies and our other guests in the school's event room at the end of the night so we can measure the success of our results!" She set the bear down in front of him, and placed the bouquet on top of the small desk, before hurrying to get out of the lecture room.

Jooheon could honestly not believe it. His mouth was opened slightly in shock, and he couldn't stop staring at the large bouquet that had just been placed in front of him. He snuck a glance at his peers and found some of them openly staring, causing him to blush a deep red. He hurried to set the bear even lower at his feet so the professor wouldn't be distracted from it, and moved to place the bouquet of flowers in the desk next to him, thankfully empty due to the small number of students actually in class.

When the professor finally came into the lecture hall right after the girl had left, Jooheon thought he would be able to concentrate in class, and tried to distract himself in review material as the professor droned on, though his blush did not subside.

He'd been picked. Out of all the candidates, and he'd been picked for someone. He could honestly not believe this was happening, and especially not today of all days that he decided to not even bother getting ready for class.

Class ended quicker than Jooheon would have liked, and before he knew it, he was on his way to meet up with Changkyun and Kihyun for a late brunch, hurrying so as not to catch any more unwanted attention from the sheer size of his gifts. One tiny detail that he hadn't anticipated before, however, was that he had never mentioned entering the event to either one of his friends.

"What the hell?" Changkyun exclaimed as a way of greeting, and Kihyun looked up from taking a bite of his food to stare at Jooheon with wide, shiny eyes, surprise and confusion evident on both of their faces.

"Hey guys," Jooheon says in a small voice, taking care to keep his eyes trained on his friends' faces as he sets down his gifts.

"What's with the..." Changkyun says as he gestures vaguely towards the enormous stuffed bear, confusion heavy set on his eyes.

"Yeah, who gave them to you? A secret admirer? And you didn't think to mention it to us?" Kihyun smiles goodnaturedly, but the comment sticks to Jooheon and he realizes too late that he hadn't told his best friends that he'd be participating in the very same event he had once called stupid.

Crap.

"Okay, so, don't get mad at me you guys, but you remember when you both came up to me waving that flyer around for lonely singles looking for a Valentine's date?" Jooheon starts off, nervous as realization dawns on both of his friends' faces.

"No way, no way..." Changkyun mutters, admiration for Jooheon clear as day.

"What! Are you serious, Jooheon! You got picked?" Kihyun is positively brimming from excitement in his seat, both friends not being able to believe that someone like them could've been picked.

"Yeah, I know. I still can't believe it honestly, and I'm having an even harder time trying to process everything on top of trying to figure out what to do," Jooheon sighs, placing his chin on the table to be able to look at his friends.

"What to do? What do you mean?" Changkyun asks.

"What if this is just some sort of joke or prank and Chae Hyungwon isn't really waiting for me to go find him," Jooheon sighs, looking forlornly away.

"Chae Hyungwon?! You're going on a date with Chae Hyungwon?" Changkyun splutters, completely taken aback by his friend's statement.

Now it's Jooheon's turn to be shy again, and he blushes slightly as he picks at the card in his hands. "Well, I'm hoping that it's him, especially because I honestly feel we're such a good match. And Irene, the girl who did my interview, said she had someone in mind for me. So I think I might have a good shot. And if not, well, at least they'll help me finally get over that dumb alpha."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Open the damn card!" Kihyun says, squeezing into the seat next to Jooheon as he tears the small envelope open, fingers trembling in anticipation. His hands feel clammy, and he's not sure why he feels so nervous all of a sudden. The nerves go away all too quickly when he finally gets the card out which reads:

 

 **To my soon to be future** **mate** (queue squeals from Kihyun and Changkyun), **before we officially meet, I'd like to play a little game with you. I know Alphas have historically always been the ones to chase after Omegas in those old-time romance novels, but why not have the Omega chase the Alpha for a change? You will be going on a small scavenger hunt today, which will hopefully end with us romantically intertwined with each other, cuddling under the star-lit sky away from prying eyes. But before we can, I'd be nice for you to get to know me a bit, don't you think? Your first clue is hidden among the books which I've spent countless hours pouring over, agonizing over coursework all the while having you on my mind. Perhaps if you look through some of these on the fourth floor, you might be able to find my next location. Best of luck, Your Future Alpha~**

 

"Oh fuck! Maybe all hope isn't lost, and you really bagged Chae Hyungwon," Changkyun says, mouth open in amazement as Jooheon reads the card again and again.

"What are you waiting for, Jooheon? Go get him! We'll hold onto your things so they don't slow you down, don't worry," Kihyun tells him, nudging Jooheon until he finally gets up from the table, eyes still glued to the card. He waves a hand in goodbye towards his friends, and walks briskly in the direction of the library, heart beating in a way it hadn't beat in a while.

All of the obvious and shameless flirting in the card had thrown Jooheon off from doubting this person was a stranger; no, it was obvious they knew him and shared intense feelings for him. He couldn't help it, his hopes were high in thinking this really might be the tall alpha from freshman physics.

He gets to the library and waits impatiently for the elevator to finally ding him to the right floor, but when he steps off and into the fourth floor corridor, he realizes he has no idea where to look. He turns left then right, before finally deciding going left might be a good idea. He glances at all the rows and rows of books, suddenly losing a little hope in trying to figure which book might contain a clue. He thinks maybe trying to sniff around could help him, but then realizes he doesn't even remember what Hyungwon smelled of.

Feeling a little hopeless, he starts roaming through the aisles slowly, looking to see if something might stick out as not belonging. Feeling as if there's nothing to see, he makes his way to the right side of the fourth floor, looking at the section name for some type of clue.

The right side is labeled as "Law" and Jooheon struggles to remember if this might seem right. Was Hyungwon a Law student? Well, objectively speaking, it just seemed like a career suited for an alpha, so Jooheon decides it wouldn't hurt to look.

Just as soon as he gets to the first long row of books does he spot a pink card sticking out of one of the law books, looking completely out of place in comparison to the thick, hard-covered and solid-colored books, and so Jooheon hurries to pluck the card away from the books. Once he turns it around, he sees that it is indeed a clue for him, his own name scribbled in freshly dried black ink, and Jooheon can't resist, he presses the lettering to his nose and inhales deeply.

He's pleasantly surprised to find that it contains a very familiar smell, and one that he was, quite frankly, not expecting. It smells of sweet peaches, peaches that you'd just want to sink your teeth into, and Jooheon is a little taken aback from it. Usually, sweet smells came from omegas, so this certainly came as a surprise.

Thinking there's no use to dwell on the smell anymore, Jooheon opens up the second card and reads:

 

**Very well done, future mate! You've managed to find your second clue, although I'm hoping it didn't take you very long. Yes, I am studying Law, but I'm so glad that through this troubling major I was able to have a chance encounter with your lovely self, even if it was just for a semester. For your second clue, I think it'd be fitting if you went where I constantly practiced for my dedicated hobby, where I constantly talked about the way I would hang every star in this universe to your liking to the constant annoyance of my teammates. There, you'll find someone waiting for you, ready to finally match the enchanting face to enchanting rambles from myself. Best of Luck, Your Future Alpha~**

 

Jooheon blushes slightly, but wastes no time in taking the elevator to make his way to the football field, feeling as if this hint was way more obvious to decode than the previous one. What other type of "dedicated hobby" might Hyungwon have other than football, of which Jooheon was sure that the tall alpha poured most of his time into.

He tries not to rush to the football field, and takes careful steps in getting there. Once he reaches the wide open field, however, he's a little taken aback to find no one out there. He looks around, thinking maybe this person who was supposed to be waiting for him is hiding, but realizes that there is absolutely no one out there.

Jooheon struggles in thinking what to do next. He can't seem to think of what other type of option might exist as a hobby he should know about Hyungwon, and so decides that maybe he should just wait around and see if someone will show up.

Sure enough, just as Jooheon is placing his bag on the ground to take a seat, someone comes running from the direction of the locker rooms, waving a card around frantically. He approaches Jooheon, gasping for air as he steadies himself, hands on his knees, panting heavily.

When he straightens up, Jooheon is taken aback at how much of a babyface he has, and figures the lanky boy must be a freshman.

"You must be the sweet-smelling omega," the boy grins, sniffing the air around as if to confirm his doubts, and bows to present Jooheon with the card.

Jooheon doesn't say a word but just smiles meekly and instead settles with taking the card from the boy's outstretched hands, trying not to squirm under the boy's inquisitive gaze as he tears open the card and reads:

 

**If you are currently reading this note, then it means the blubbering idiot Jeno didn't fuck this whole thing up, and we'll soon be able to meet. I assume that by now it's close to five o'clock, which means it's the perfect time for a picnic. Meet me where the blossoms bloom, and hopefully you'll be able to spot my equally as bright hair.**

**Your future mate <3**

 

Jooheon thinks this last note is a little strange, and certainly written in a completely different tone from the otherwise romantic tone of the two previous notes. But, deciding it's better to get going and not wast time, he gives a small smile to the person he assumes is Jeno and bows gently before retreating hurriedly in the direction back to main campus.

Jooheon checks his watch, just to make sure he’s not too early, before gasping when he realizes it’s already close to half past 5. Fuck. He’s going to make such a bad impression on Hyungwon.

Trying to think of where on campus specifically there might be blossoms, he wanders aimlessly, looking behind buildings as if giant blossom trees might spring up at any moment. Finding his efforts futile, he thinks to look at a campus directory map, looking to see if there might be any indication of a garden area of some sort.

Finding no easy indication, he’s ready to give up but decides to see if anyone on his social media might be able to point him in the right direction, and is met with plenty of responses, both from people he knows and those he doesn’t. Someone manages to point him to a small garden area of the school, off near the school’s gym area, and Jooheon tries not to run as he heads in the right direction.

Finding the trees hidden off the side of the school’s gym was hard, but once he sees a small fountain, he’s certain it’s the right place.

Jooheon rushes to the small garden area, completely empty except for someone sitting at a bench, hia broad back to Jooheon, a picnic basket set on the floor near his outstretched legs. His hair is dyed a lovely purple, and Jooheon tries to picture what that may look like paired with Hyungwon’s beautiful facial structure.

When he finally gets close enough to where the other can hear him, the other’s back stiffens before relaxing, and Jooheon is finally close enough to where he can touch him. But before Jooheon can say anything, the person turns around to reveal...someone who isn’t Hyungwon.

No, in his place sits another man, one who Jooheon vaguely knows only from attending Hyungwon’s football games in the past. This man is incredibly beautiful, a beauty to rival even Hyungwon’s, with a talent to match as well.

The man sighs goodnaturedly, before patting the spot next to him on the bench as an indication for Jooheon to sit, and says, “Looks like Jeno ended up fucking up, huh?”

Jooheon hesitates to step closer, let alone sit down, unsure if he should trust this man, and it looks like the purple-haired man knows this, if his loud bark of a laugh is anything to go by.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite. You’re Jooheon, aren’t you? Yeah, seems like mine and Hyungwon’s omegas were mixed up.” The man grins widely, knowing mentioning Hyungwon’s name is a sure-fire way to get Jooheon to trust him

And Jooheon does trust him, finds his smile incredibly friendly and inviting, and so sits, asking in a soft voice,”Who are you? And what do you mean mixed up?”

The man grins again, and Jooheon is suddenly taken aback by how breathtaking his smile is up close.

“My name is Yuta, pleasure to meet you. I’m teammates with Hyungwon, the guy _you_ are supposed to be with right now. But, it turns out that little shit Jeno ended up giving you Sicheng’s card.” He sighs again, running a hand through his bright hair.

Jooheon doesn’t know what question to ask first, there’s so many things on his mind from the simple yet mouhtful sentence Yuta has just spoken, and somehow his own mouth makes the decision for him when he hears himself asking,”Wait, Sicheng? As in Winwin Sicheng? Evil scientist Sicheng?”

Yuta barks in laughter at Jooheon’s last utterance, but smiles nonetheless when he says,”I don’t know about evil scientist, but if it’s the same Sicheng who’s always making some sort of experiment explode or sizzle in the Chemical Sciences building, then yes, that very same Sicheng. He was my pick for this Roses with Cupid thing, but since you’re here, I’m assuming he’s with Hyungwon.”

Jooheon can’t resist when he says,”He’s..with Hyungwon. So then...does that mean I was Hyungwon’s pick?” And Jooheon has to resist the urge to slap himself when he says that, wants to curl up in a ball and hide, but he doesn’t, and doesn’t look away once from Yuta’s firm eye contact.

The purple-haired boy smiles again, but this time it’s a different type of smile, and when he next speaks, Jooheon swears his breath catches in his throat. “Oh, for sure dude. You honestly have no idea how attracted that dumb alpha is to you, do you? I can tell, you’re giving off a lot of nervous pheromones.”

Jooheon blushes, but shakes his head in denial before he can stop himself.

“Look, Jooheon, want to know how I knew who you were, without me having to ask or for you to tell me? Because that’s how much Hyungwon has talked about you. I feel like I practically know you from how often that dumbass talks about you and your honey scent. That was the biggest indicator of who you were, by the way. It’s something that Chae’s _always_ talking to us about,” Yuta states matter-of-factly, laughing.

Jooheon has difficulty trying to process the fact that his long-time crush might actually like him back, so he starts talking once more before embarrassment can settle in his heart. “W-well, anyways...what should we do then?”

“Well, I actually set up a picnic lunch for me and Sicheng, but since you’re here we can just eat together, I honestly wouldn’t mind sharing it with you. The likelihood that Sicheng has found Hyungwon just yet is not very likely, he was trying to be a lot more mysterious with his little cards. So I have a feeling Hyungwon won’t find out you’re with me and he’s getting Sicheng until it’s almost time for us to go to the end of the night event. ”

“Oh, that’s right! How did mine and Sicheng’s cards get mixed up, then? Did you and Hyungwon have the same theme or something?”

Yuta nods his head enthusiastically, “Actually, the Red Ladies suggested to us to make a sort of chase with clue cards, but we were each able to create our own letters and whatnot. Mine were more...to the point than Chae’s, but somehow we both ended up having one of our cards be handled by Jeno, who was supposed to keep track of whose card was whose, and hand it to the right candidate. Hyungwon’s likely going to chew his ass out when he finds out you’re here with me.

“Ah, stop saying things like that, you’ll get my hopes up…” Jooheon pouts, rubbing his arm as he looks off towards the garden’s fountain.

“No, really! You have to believe me, Chae’s completely head over heels for you, disgustingly so. Actually, you know what would be funny? What if we made him jealous later tonight by acting like we had a great time? Then you’d get to see for yourself,” Yuta smiles, and Jooheon’s not sure if it’s his overwhelming alpha presence or just his existence in general, but he finds himself leaning in to listen to the purple-haired alpha speak of this plan.

Later that night, Jooheon finds himself trying his best to not appear so stiff in posture, trying not to retract his hand from being interlaced with Yuta’s, or to accidentally reach anywhere near where Yuta had scent-marked him. His freed hand was itching to rub at his head, to make the scent of the alpha go away, but he knew he needed to do this. Just to see if Hyungwon would actually react.

When he and Yuta reached the school’s event room, fingers still intertwined, Jooheon has to physically restrain himself from not pulling his hand away as soon as he spots the alpha of his dreams, looking a little dejected with a certain moody omega by his side.

Before Jooheon can stop him, Yuta raises his free hand to wave to Hyungwon, then proceeds to walk directly over to him, making sure his and Jooheon’s linked hands are visible for anyone to see. Jooheon can’t help but glance at Hyungwon then, nervous as always, and is taken aback when he thinks he sees something akin to hurt in Hyungwon’s eyes. But the look is gone in a second, and Jooheon tries not to be disappointed in convincing himself that it was probably nothing.

 “Chae! Sicheng! How’d your guys’s date go?” Yuta asks once they’re next to each other, unconsciously letting Jooheon’s hand go in order to throw his arm around Jooheon’s smaller shoulders. Yuta’s carefree smile turns into a smirk when Hyungwon pinches the bridge of his nose in what Jooheon assumes is annoyance, before Sicheng responds.

“I just barely got to him before he came here to ‘return me’,” Sicheng crosses his arms, throwing the taller alpha a side glance in accusation.

But all Hyungwon can do in response to that is shrug, putting his hands in his jeans pockets when he says, “It’s true, I came for the person I originally intended to take out on a date with me. So, Nakamoto, if you’d be ever so kind enough to let him go, I’d appreciate it.”

Jooheon has no time to react when he’s suddenly thrust in the direction of Hyungwon, who manages to reach out and catch him before he falls, Jooheon’s arms clutching to the taller’s lean frame to steady himself. Jooheon looks up shakily to be met with Hyungwon’s fierce and dark eyes, which soften as he brings the arm not holding Jooheon up to stroke his hair.

Jooheon can’t help but to lean into the touch, blushing furiously as he recalls Hyungwon’s words.

“So, it’s true then? I was your...your pick?”

Hyungwon smiles in clear adoration, bringing his hand down from Jooheon’s hair to gently grasp at the nape of the smaller’s neck, rubbing his thumb in circles when he responds, “Of course, lab partner. Since the first time I saw you, I’ve been wanting to...court you in some way, but I wasn’t really sure how you’d respond. This was the perfect opportunity for me to see how you’d respond, although my dumb teammate had to go and ruin it…”

Jooheon laughs without malice, placing his hands on Hyungwon’s chest. “No, don’t say that, I’m sure it was an innocent mistake. Besides, you could always take me out after this. ”

Hyungwon leans down slightly, his breath hitting Jooheon’s lips when he says, “True, especially if it means getting Nakamoto’s scent off of you faster.”

Jooheon licks his lips unconsciously, but before he can make the next move, he hears a voice just behind him say to them, “God, get a room, please!”

Hyungwon snaps his head up quickly to glare at Yuta, who can only laugh as Sicheng attempts to pull him away from the blushing couple.

Hyungwon let’s go of Jooheon’s entire being to instead start pulling him in the direction of the exit, waving goodbye to some Red Lady member as he tells Jooheon, “Let’s go, Honey, I have something special prepared just for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this short story, I didn't intent to take this long to publish this part when I first wrote it but life happens ;;  
> I'm currently working on more hyungheon stories to write, please look forward to them in the future, but if anyone has some type of suggestion of what kind of stories/oneshots you'd like to see, please let me know! Currently working on- a smut continuation of this story(going very slowly bc I've never written smut; also published separately) , Princes!Hyungheon (hopefully published in September seeing as it's multi-chaptered), and a Harry Potter-centered au of hyungheon.


End file.
